Grand Master
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Grand Master * Episode Number: 21 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 3/23/2012 Related Episodes * Previous: Triple Rook Summary As the Joint Forces battle Sadri and the Grand Exile's automated defenses, Fam Fan Fan and Giselle Collette attempt to convince Luscinia Hāfez to surrender. However, Lusciana points out that mere ideals won't acheive peace, and that he believes his method is the only solution. He also reveals that the Grand Exile was supposed to carry away the people left behind after the original Exiles left, but the ship was never completed. Fam counter by telling Lusciana that she has learned that simple ideals won't be enough, but is still important that she can dream about peace. She tells Lusciana how the First Grand Race inspired her to make the world a more peaceful place, and how similar actions can inspire future generations to do the same. Moved by Fam's speech, Lusciana aborts the firing sequence of the Grand Exile's lasers and returns Sara to Fam and Giselle, telling them to escape the Grand Exile before it is destroyed. Fam then suspects that Lusciana had planned this to happen all along, and asks him to come with them so Sārā Augusta won't lose anybody else. Lusciana refuses and stays behind, eventually being killed by the falling debris. As the Grand Exile begin falling apart, the Joint Forces begin to escape. Sadri orders his remaining forces to surrender to the Allied Forces and escape as well. Sadri then gives his locket to Guzel, instructing her to deliver it to Fam, who he is certain is his granddaughter. He smiles as he sees Fam escaping the Grand Exile before his ship is destroyed by falling debris. Fam and Giselle manage to escape the Grand Exile before it crashes and return Sara safely. Afterwards, under the leadership of Sārā, Millia, and Sophia, the nations of the world declare peace and disarm their navies. Ōrang is made the new premier of the Ades Federation, since Sorūsh turned down the offer, instead contemplating learning how to fly a vespa. Fam receives Sadri's locket and realizes that he was her grandfather, and breaks down in tears over how she stepped on his feet so many times, and how they will never be able to know each other better. Sārā and Millia organize the Second Grand Race, where many pilots, including Fam, Dyan, Tatiana, and Dio join to compete. Claus and Lavie also arrive to witness the race and reunites with Alvis. Even though Claus is crippled, his friends reassure him that one day they will able to fly together again. Dio ends up taking first place, with Tatiana is second and Dyan in third. However, after inspecting Dio's craft after the race, he was disqualified and Fam and Giselle became third. Everyone celebrates the end of the race, with the final shot showing Fam and Giselle celebrating together. Synopsis As the Allied Forces battle Sadri and the Grand Exile’s automated defenses, Fam and Giselle attempt to convince Luscinia to surrender. However, Luscinia points out that mere ideals won’t achieve peace, and that he believes his method is the only solution. He also reveals that the Grand Exile was supposed to carry away the people left behind after the original Exiles left, but the ship was never completed. Fam counters by telling Luscinia that she has learned that simple ideas won’t be enough, but it is still important that she can still dream about peace as the first Grand Race inspired her to make the world a more peaceful place, and how similar actions can inspire future generations to do the same. Moved by Fam’s speech, Luscinia aborts the firing sequence of the Grand Exile’s lasers and returns Sara to Fam and Giselle, telling them to escape the Grand Exile before it crashes. Fam suspects that Luscinia had planned for this to happen all along, and asks him to come with them so Sara won’t lose anybody else. Luscinia refuses and stays behind, eventually dying by falling debris. As the Grand Exile begins falling apart, the Allied Forces quickly begin to escape. Sadri orders his remaining forces to surrender to the Allied Forces and escape as well and gives his locket to his first mate, instructing her to deliver it to Fam, who he is certain is his granddaughter. He smiles as he sees Fam escaping the Grand Exile before his ship is destroyed by falling debris. Fam and Giselle manage to escape the Grand Exile before it crashes and return Sara safely. Afterwards, under the leadership of Sara, Millia, and Sophia, the nations of the world declare peace and disarm their forces. Ōrang is made the new premier of Ades, since Sorūsh turned down the offer. Fam receives Sadri’s locket and realizes that he was her grandfather, and breaks down in tears over how they will never be able to get to know each other better. Sara and Millia also organize the Second Grand Race, where many pilots, including Fam, Dian, Tatiana, and Dio join to compete. Claus and Lavie also arrive to witness the race and reunite with Alvis. Even though Claus is crippled, his friends reassure him that one day they will able to fly together again. Dio ends up taking first place, with Tatiana in second and Dian in third. However, Dio is disqualified after an inspection, due to the fact he has no copilot, so Fam and Giselle takes third. Everybody celebrates the end of the race, with the final shot showing Fam and Giselle celebrating together. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Adele Collette * Atamora Collette * Dio Eraclea * Fam Fan Fan * Félicité Collette * Fritz * Giselle Collette * Heine * Johann * René Collette * Tereza Collette Ades Characters * Crèche * Guzel * Kayvān * Luscinia Hāfez * Ōrang * Sadri * Sārā Augusta * Sorūsh Glacies Characters * Dyan * Magnolia * Primula * Viola Silvius Crew Members * Alister Agrew * Cecily * Elio * Ignace * Leonard Baker * Nicolo * Olaf * Tatiana Wisla Turan Characters * Millia * Teddy United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith Characters * Alvis E. Hamilton * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Sophia Forrester * Vincent Alzey Featured Locations Earth * Grand Lake ** The Hole * Boreas * Glacies * Kartoffel * Turan ** Iglasia Featured Ships * Exiles ** Grand Exile * Lasas * Silvana * Silvius * Urbanus * Ades Battle Ships ** Admirari ** Borth ** Senapati * Anatoray Battle Ships * Starfish * Vanships ** Courier Vanships ** Military Vanships *** Ship One ** Old Federal Vanships ** Vespas Trivia *A Grand Master is an extremely skilled chess player considered to be one of the best in the world, such as how Luscinia carefully planned the events of the entire series. *Grandmaster is the highest rank one can achieve in chess. *Near the end of the episode, when the mechanics of the Sillvana makes their apperance, Mullin Shetland can be seen next to Ethan spewing a fireball, though this is based on his or a similar looking person's facial appearance. Category:Episodes